


关于超级英雄的谈话

by Heline_Zhang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fem！Thor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们为何要聚集在这里，而非追寻故土，欢饮佳酿，创造发明呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于超级英雄的谈话

**Author's Note:**

> 松散的post-AOU设定，三巨头尚未离队。铁人可能有点像616铁人。  
> 各种奇葩二设。其中之一是阿斯加德人无性别之分。

01

 

“所以说，超人还是蝙蝠侠？”

“蝙蝠侠。”

“为什么？我以为超人的三原色比较符合你的喜好？”

“因为红披风我已经有了*。开玩笑的。蝙蝠侠是一个无私无畏、英勇坚毅、敏捷睿智的孤胆英雄，像你们一样，一个真正的战士！他可是单凭区区凡人之躯就做到与众神比肩，自然值得我的敬意。你选谁？”

“唔……超人吧。我喜欢蝙蝠侠，但是超人让我感到……同情。”

“超人可是氪星之子，钢铁之躯。力大无穷，永生不死。吐气成冰，注目为火。三千世界，声色万象，皆在他耳目之中。恕我直言，队长，即使你的力量在他面前也不堪一击。为什么你会感到同情？”

“我也说不清楚。人们对他有那么多幻想和期待。我时常因为他们加在我身上的过多含意感到痛楚，但这是我自愿选择的。这些和超人所经受的相比微不足道。他是神祇，也是暴君，全部的光明和全然的罪恶，他时而自我怀疑，又比谁都坚定。他们却从不允许他体察和发泄那些痛楚。我有PTSD，Tony有焦虑症。就连你也曾痛悔落泪。蝙蝠侠有一颗深不可测谜语一般的心灵。超人却干净得像个阳光做成的玻璃摆件。”

“那同样是他自己的选择。”

“真的吗，Thor？如果你是Kal-El，你会选择做超人吗？你愿意隐藏自己的骄傲，感受无能为力的挫折，献祭自己的爱情吗？你愿成为表征希望的符号，再也无法战栗恐惧，伤心哭泣吗？你愿失去身上的伤疤，内心的悔愧吗？”

“那么你呢？队长？如果你知道自己有这样的能力，难道你能够对普通人视而不见，选择回到母星陷入永恒的安睡之中吗？”

“可是超人的所做所为真的能够帮助人类吗？”

“那，我的队长，端看您要如何解读了。我们为何要聚集在这里，而非追寻故土，欢饮佳酿，创造发明呢？你们人类的情感如此脆弱，充满危险的眷恋。我们的情感亦如此。激烈如火山巨浪，牵缠如蛛丝蜜汁。而我们神祇本就是人类信仰的产物**。你觉得这城市，是否值得你付出一切来守护？”

“可我想……他是如此孤独。比你更孤独，比我更孤独。”

“你并不孤独。我也不孤独，队长。我明白你的意思，但是请你相信我。我们承诺看顾人类的每一丝祈望，亦将接纳你们的每一点懦弱和多疑。如果这世界上还有存在能全然明了您的想法，我的队长，那么我一定是其中之一。”

Thor侧身，挡住了美国队长眼中初生的朝阳。雷霆之神在纽约港明亮的晨曦中亲吻了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的额头。

 

 

02

 

和阿斯加德的未来君主滚床单并不在Anthony Edward Stark的待办事项列表上。不过也没有一个人会为此感到吃惊。毕竟，那是Tony Stark。他和谁滚床单都不奇怪。Tony知道有一个世界他和Obadiah Stane上过床。（据说是为了拿到要挟Obi的把柄，不过Tony非常怀疑那个世界的Tony到底是不是自己。Tony Stark能想出一打搞掉公司高层的方案，没有一个需要他搞一个没腰没屁股的老男人。）还有一个世界他和传说中的Brucie宝贝儿勾搭过，并且为他神魂颠倒。这可真够超现实的，他一直以为Bruce Wayne是漫画中的人物，你知道，就像超人和绿灯侠一样。

 

不，他没有睡遍全联盟，不，没有Banner博士也没有绿大个儿，没有美国队长。黑寡妇？你开玩笑的吗？她都不用亲自动手，Clint和Bucky就把他拆了。他不过是和Thor来了一发胜利性爱而已！嗯，说真的，Thor毛茸茸的嘴唇亲吻起来感觉好极了。得了吧，就冲Thor是个会召唤闪电的外星王子这一点他也会按不住好奇心跟他上床的。

Tony不睡觉，Thor不需要睡觉，性爱后的“偎依”也不适合他们。但是Tony破天荒得把床伴带进了实验室。Vision在，Tony从来都没有办法阻止这个家伙不请自来地闯进他的实验室。他放Thor去和机械臂们玩，自己继续重新组建J.A.R.V.I.S.的数据库备份。等到他完成了一个模块心满意足地从屏幕间抬起头来，看到的是Dummy被雷神安抚好了窝在角落里充电。奥丁之子身被盔甲，站在实验室的中央，Vision张开双臂，将纽约的全息投影铺开在他脚下。

 

“Vision正在给我展示他新生之时看到的世界。”Thor充满喜爱之情地抬头对他微笑，一瞬间Tony屏住了呼吸。雷神的笑容同他本人一样光彩闪耀，烁目逼人。

Tony低头看着Vision描绘的纽约港，一言不发的摩天大楼之间灯光明灭，絮絮低语。这样的景象他每天都能得见，却从未注意到人间的景色会对主神和宇宙魔法的儿子留下怎样的印象。

“你不要告诉我你是贪恋“中庭盛景”才赖在我这儿不走的？”他狐疑地问。

“若论绮伟壮丽，震人心魄，九届之间又有哪里比得上阿斯加德。”Thor微笑着说，捕捉到Tony嘴里小声咕哝的一句“乡土情结”，他摇摇头，“但我比你们凡人更敏锐。正是因为米德加德的奇观异景需要更多努力才能捕捉。”

Tony伸手将三维地图转了180度，将原本藏在黑暗里的复仇者大厦推到Thor手边。

“那是因为你没有看到这样的杰作。”

雷霆之神好脾气地没有反驳他。Tony接着说，“我们人类不也是一团混乱、骄傲狂妄、贪婪虚伪，远不如我们这位楷模。”他对着幻视做了一个Stark式的手势，然后咧开嘴角搭上雷神赤裸的手臂，“但是你还是喜欢和我们呆在一起。”

“你说的没错，Tony。”

几个小时之前，他和这位外星神祇肌肤相贴，汗水交融。然而此时此刻他站在Thor身边看着雷霆之神微笑着用指尖拨弄闪闪发光的复仇者大厦，却觉得他们之间的距离比任何时候更靠近。以至于他生出一种自己足以与神明比肩的错觉。

 

他们三个坐在地板上，将纽约北部的新复仇者基地拽过来，建好新的模型填充进去。Tony会调用表单和函数，而Vision则将一些蓝色的光点聚拢起来塑造成型。Tony猜测那可能是他的数据流。好吧，也可能是某种魔法，谁知道，Vision总是……与众不同。Thor则靠在他身边指手画脚。让Tony吃惊的是Thor总是能提出很有建设性的建议。

“这没有什么不同。科技就是凡间的魔法而已。”Thor耸耸肩膀。

“才不是。而且你不是魔法修不及格的吗！”

“这只看待事情的不同方式。”Thor坚持。

“别跟我说话，我从来都搞不懂你们这群自称是神的人……等等，你刚才的是说，就像是不同的观测度量？”

Thor歪了歪头，并未回答。

“这倒是有趣。那瓦尔基里也是真的咯？”

“这是自然。”

有那么半分钟，Tony露出一个轻浮的表情，随后眉头又紧紧得皱起来。“不过估计我死后也进不了英灵殿。那是你们战士长眠的居所不是吗。”

Thor犹豫了一下，“我确实认为英灵殿并非你的归宿，Stark我的朋友。英灵殿乃是战士宴饮歇息，等待因果循环的所在。但你不会停下来等待。你是Anthony Edward Stark，只要你存在着，就有宇宙中的奥秘等待你去解决。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛，但他的眼睛透露出了笑意，“我从来没想到有一天会从雷神口中收到肯定。”

“我知晓宇宙中的每一个你，你与我的每一种可能。我目睹过你的死亡和重生。但是钢铁之子，你与我都清楚你是最不需要向我要求肯定的人。每一个世界的Heimdall加起来也没有你了解你自己。你毋需举起神锤证明自己。神明有神明的法则，而你创造自己的法则。”

 

03

 

 

当Tony和Steve再一次吵起来的时候，却是为了复仇者募捐晚宴的组合问题。没人会不知趣的插进Wanda和Vision中间。Rohdey抢在他前面邀请了Pepper，说真的Rohdes，说好的朋友义气呢！也许唯一的好消息是猎鹰邀请了Maria，哦！猎鹰！结果现在是他和Steve必须和Natasha和Thor一起出去。而Tony宁愿被当成gay（重复一遍，他不是gay，他是bisexual）也不敢再和Natsha同框了。不幸的是，Steve也是这样认为的。

“我好像听到有人说我坏话？”Nat从楼梯上走下来，穿着黑色的短礼服裙。Tony非常确定她的裙摆下面藏的都是秘密武器。她火红的头发柔和地垂在脸颊两边，看上去完美至极。他们都知道Nat仍然介意Bruce的离开——实际上他们每一个人都还没有接受这个事实。Clint也不在。但是，那可是Natasha Romanov。她可绝对不会被影响专业性。

“怎么会。”Tony转过去，对Nat露出一个真心实意的笑，走过去挽住她稳定有力的手臂，“男孩们在猜测他们的Natasha有多美。”他很肯定Nat在他看不见的角度宽容地翻了个白眼。

不过当Thor现身的时候所有人都忘了手头的事情。

“怎么了？我以为我们是需要一位女士？”

“我觉得Stark想说没想到你也会像Loki那样使用这种魔法。”

Thor皱皱眉，“阿斯加德人没有性别之分。”她的飞翼盔饰插在她挽起的头发里，1/6的米奥尼尔挂在胸口，鳞甲化作一身浮跃着光点的晚装。

“好啦，男孩们，”Nat说，“就算Thor突然变成Amora，Fury也不会允许你们迟到的。所以，队长，请握住你的女伴的手，我们该出发了。”

Tony愉快看到美国队长脸颊上现浮出一片迷人的粉红色。

 

只要是party，没有什么是Tony Stark不熟悉、不喜欢的。有些人也许讨厌语藏机锋，装腔作势，但是这些对于一个斯塔克来说宛如第二本能。也许Tony是更喜欢他的AI和机械臂们，但他也喜欢和人打交道——只要你足够重要。

不过，也没人能像美国队长那样吸引住Tony的全部注意力。他和一个旧识跳了半支舞，转了一圈，就看到Steve一个人抱着胳膊站在角落里。

“劳驾。”他说，走过去伸出一只手邀请Steve。Steve咬着嘴唇瞪着他，好像在阻止自己说出什么话来似的。

“我不会跳舞。”Steve嘶嘶地说。

他谨慎地看了看Steve的脸色，试图伸手触碰他的肩颈，“嗨，Steve……”。美国队长铁钳一般的手指以一种他看不清的速度抓住了他的手腕，然后又飞快松开。

“抱歉，我……”

“呃，没关系，Steve。不过……”他把双手背在身后揉了揉自己腕上的淤青，担忧地说，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”Steve迅速说，“我只是不想跳舞。”

“好吧。我还想着让你领教一下21世纪的舞蹈呢，老古董。”Tony说。

Steve打了个冷战。

他对Tony说自己没有受到Wanda幻境的影响。但他突然意识到“恐惧”带来的阴影始终未曾离他而去。她自己都没意识到，她让他重新变成了一个格格不入的过时之人，终日陷于懊悔和追忆无法自拔。

“生活在过去的想法很诱人，过去的生活很熟悉，很舒适——但是老古董也是这样来的。”

“我的工作是让明天的世界更美好。”***

Tony还在他耳边滔滔不绝着一些无意义的语句。Steve半心半意地听着，这些话语总能让他从极度紧张中放松下来。

“你知道吗，”Steve突然说，“我们去跳舞吧。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“我知道你会想要这个。”

 

当天晚上，Tony把Steve压在阳台栏杆上亲吻的时候，闭上眼睛浮现的场景却是Thor在Steve双臂间旋转的舞步。他应是手握九大国度的主神，却愿为他喜爱和珍视的人类而战。他是九届间最勇武的战士、世界树最无畏的子嗣，他在Steve怀中宛如飞鸟。

Tony Stark今年五十岁了。他是个未来学家，没有谁比他更了解未来。他再清楚不过了。再过五年、十年或者二十年。总有一天他们会衰老、会变得顽固和无可理喻、会偏执得不愿弥补异见与裂隙、会为了彼此伤害口不择言，甚至会举起武器兵戈相向。但不是现在。不是今天。不是在他还能在Steve的蓝眼睛里看见喜悦和期待。他看着美国队长和雷霆之神跳舞，甚至愿意握紧双手祈祷那一天永远不要到来。

**Author's Note:**

> *出处Chris Hemsworth在“蝙蝠侠还是超人”中的回答。  
> **关于Thor的自知问题，漫画里他曾经和队长说过“不知道没有了信仰我们会不会失去力量”之类的话。  
> ***引自《美国队长：过时之人》


End file.
